Ese paquete de cigarrillos
by OlivierCash
Summary: Tras una noche muy divertida, Manigoldo despierta en lo que se prevé que será un día para recordar. AU Manigoldo/Shion


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Desde la ventana todo se veía increíblemente dorado, el Sol acababa de salir brillante como todas las mañanas e iluminaba los miles de campos de trigo que llegaban más allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba. Le dio otra calada a su cigarro y echó el humo al aire, donde comenzó a tomar formas vaporosas, para, poco a poco, volverse uno con ese cielo radiante. Hacía un día asquerosamente bueno.

— Dicen por ahí que últimamente te follas a una rubia— dijo una voz a su espalda.

Manigoldo giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Shion, hablando de cosas doradas, ahí estaba ese rubio con el que últimamente había compartido cama y varias cosas más. Observó molesto como se vestía, tapando las marcas que él no le había hecho.

—Es mejor para ambos que todos piensen que me follo a una rubia cualquiera y no al hijo de un banquero— contestó Manigoldo.

El de pelo azul se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, volviendo a mirar a las calles sin asfaltar y a los edificios de madera del lugar. Era un pueblucho de pacotilla y en mitad de todo eso, estaba ese señoritingo de Shion, quien era uno de los pocos que podían permitirse ser alguien.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Shion impresionado.

Manigoldo se giró para verle, ya se había acabado de vestir y de nuevo volvía a ser ese señoritingo que destacaba en ese lugar de mala muerte.

—¿Tanto te sorprende que te sea fiel?— preguntó Manigoldo con sarcasmo, por supuesto que era normal que al rubio le sorprendiera, si le sorprendía a si mismo.

—Muchísimo, te recuerdo que conozco a muchos de tus hijos y ninguno es de la misma madre.

El rubio se quedó sentado sobre la cama. Por su parte, Manigoldo apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando en el marco de la ventana y de improvisto, le lanzó el paquete de tabaco recién empezado a Shion, quien lo cogió al vuelo para después, mirarlo extrañado.

— Solo fumo como tres veces al año y este año ya he cumplido el cupo— dijo Shion.

—Unos tíos me llevan buscando desde ayer y si me tengo que meter en un lio, prefiero que te lo fumes tú a que se me caigan al suelo— aclaró Manigoldo—. Además, son los más baratos, me puedo comprar más cuando quiera.

—¿Por qué te buscan?— preguntó Shion por curiosidad.

—Se ve que la hija de uno de esos tipos ha tenido un hijo y quiere que me case con ella, pero paso— contestó Manigoldo quitándole importancia, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

Shion le miró un poco preocupado, Manigoldo era propenso a meterse en toda clase de líos y eso era un autentico dolor de cabeza, más que nada, porque en general era él el que le acababa sacando de estos. Por su lado, Manigoldo simplemente se acercó a él para acariciarle con una increíble ternura la mejilla amorotonada de Shion.

—Ya se ve mucho mejor— murmuró Manigoldo aliviado.

—Te dije que no fue nada, no deberías haberte preocupado tanto— Shion extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Manigoldo y así atraerlo hacía si mismo. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto que el uno podía sentir sobre su piel la respiración del otro— Tengo mucha más resistencia de la que piensas.

—Eso no te lo niego, pero sigo dudando que seas de piedra.

El rubio no dijo más sobre el tema y recorrió el espacio que le quedaban a su labios para juntarse. Fue un beso muy apasionado y mientras este duró, Shion se fue echado sobre la cama, atrayendo a Manigoldo sobre él.

—Debo irme, no me apetece estropear mi reputación de borracho mañanero— informó Manigoldo, una vez que el beso fue finalizado.

Mas Shion se veía con ganas de hacer otro tipo de cosas, levantó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Manigoldo con ellas a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada muy sugerente.

—Siempre puedes decir que la rubia se despertó ganas de hacer cosas más divertidas.

Hasgard miraba sin cesar las escaleras que llevaban hasta el piso de arriba, se le hacía extraño que a esas horas, Manigoldo todavía no hubiera bajado. Pero bueno, por lo menos tenía algunos clientes por el lugar. Como ese chico tan guapo de pelo azul claro que había visto de vez en cuando con Manigoldo.

Manigoldo no tardó mucho en bajar por las estrechas escaleras con una grandisima sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Hasgard lo vio, dejó una buena jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa de madera, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

— ¿Se te han pegado las sabanas?— preguntó Hasgard en broma.

— No, la rubia se ha despertado con unas ganas tremendas de que la follara— contestó Manigoldo con una sonrisa resplandeciente—.Y ni te imaginas lo animada que estaba.

Hasgard se rio ante eso, prefería reírse de esas cosas porque sabía que no lograba nada con preocuparse por los líos de cama de Manigoldo. Tuvo que dejarlo solo puesto que había llegado gente a la que atender.

—Te buscan— comentó Albafika, el chico guapo que estaba sentado cerca de Manigoldo.

—Lo sé— contestó Manigoldo, tan tranquilo.

—No son como los de siempre.

—Tú solo encargate de tu parte— dijo Manigoldo, para después irse.

Esos hombres de negro con las caras tapadas por un pañuelo y que montaban a caballo no tardaron en encontrarlo mientras paseaba por uno de los caminos polvorientos de ese pueblucho. Eran cinco y lo rodearon en mitad del camino con sus caballos. Las personas que andaban por las calles huyeron despavoridas a sus casas.

—¡Mirad!— exclamó uno de ellos— ¡Si es el pueblerino que va diciendo por ahí que somos unos gilipollas y que nos dedicamos a follarnos a las vacas!

Manigoldo simplemente asintió ante eso, de su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo que se había guardado. El cual se encendió con su mechero y comenzó a fumar tan tranquilo.

— Creo que es el mismo que se folla a la rubia— comentó otro de ellos.

— Bueno, más bien soy el novio de Shion— corrigió Manigoldo, en ese momento no le importaba admitirlo, total, no iba a permitir que se lo dijeran a nadie— .Aunque la verdad, me fastidia mucho que le jodáis, especialmente me enfadó bastante cuando lo jodisteis en el sentido sexual de la palabra.

Ese día, las lentas campanas de la iglesia se escuchaban desde cualquier punto del pueblo. Aunque este se encontraba desierto, todos estaban en el mismo lugar, en el cementerio. Todos quería ver como enterraban a Manigoldo, porque temían que siendo como era, de repente se levantara del ataúd y se riera de ellos.

—Dicen que mató a cinco personas antes de que una bala le atravesara el corazón— cuchicheaba la gente y era una de esas veces en la que los rumores no estaban exagerados.

Un rubio se encontraba entre la multitud mirando como enterraban a ese hombre. Entre la susodicha multitud, pudo reconocer a algunos de los hijos de Manigoldo con su respectivas madres e intuyó a otros que probablemente eran también sus hijos. Manigoldo podría haber sido muchas cosas, pero jamás desatendió a sus hijos. Se giró cuando sintió una presencia conocida a su lado. Era Albafika, un amigo de Manigoldo.

—Es una pena que haya muerto— comentó Albafika.

—Era un estúpido que se bebía hasta el agua de los floreros, fumaba más que un carretero, apostaba hasta en el Juego de la Oca e incluso se colaba en las fiestas de los niños— comentó Shion con retintín y desprecio.

— Debe ser una mierda enamorarse de alguien así.

— Ni te imaginas cuanto.

Albafika observó como Shion se marchaba sin saber que la razón de la muerte de Manigoldo era porque por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado. Él mismo se había encargado de que Shion no supiera eso.

Shion caminó por una de las polvorientas calles sin dirección fija. En verdad la muerte de ese gilipollas le había afectado, incluso tenía ganas de llorarle. Mas no se iba a permitir llorarle en público, lo que haría sería encerrarse en algún sitio y llorarle a gusto, si le escuchaban, sabía que pensarían que lloraba por otra cosa.

Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y notó el paquete de tabaco que Manigoldo le había dado el día anterior. Le echó un ojo a esa cajetilla y sacó uno de sus cigarros. Por fumar cuatro veces al año, no iba a pasar nada. Le dio una fuerte calada que le provocó una tos espantosa.

—¿Cómo podía ese gilipollas fumar esta mierda?

Entonces, le dio otra calada.


End file.
